Take Over: Angel Soul
|rōmaji= Teiku Ōbā Enjeru Sōru |type= Take Over |user= TBA }} Take Over: Angel Soul ( , Teiku Ōbā Enjeru Sōru lit. Confiscation: Angel) is a Caster Magic and a form of Take Over; as the name ever-so-subtly suggests, it enables the user to take the form of the divine existences subservient to the deities above- in other words, angels. Description As mentioned above, Take Over: Angel Soul is a variant of Take Over which enables the caster to, essentially, "take over" the power of an angel and use it to assist them in the heat of combat. Angels (天使, Tenshi) are known far-and-wide as the messengers of deities. They are benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between what is dubbed as the Heavenly Realm and for their deities, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. Angels are known for protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out the tasks of their patron deities, meaning that they could be considered existences akin to that of a Familiar for gods of sorts. While traditionally, angels appear as the rather stereotypical pretty-looking humanoid with feathery white wings protruding from their back, a golden halo on their head, and white robes, the truth is that in terms of appearances, Angels can be considered similar to that of demons as they are highly varied, running the whole scale such as sprites, traditional looking angels, or in some occasions anything that represents organic and mechanical beings of an advanced extraterrestrial origin. In regards to what types of angels there are, while appearances are extremely variable, there are only two classifications- regular Angels (天使, Tenshi) and Fallen Angels (堕天使, Datenshi), the former are the standard, and the latter are angels who have been corrupted by sin, turning their appearances demonic. In order to initiate this magic, the user must firstly defeat a living angel, and then grab ahold of it, surging their Magical Aura into the angel, using their magical energy to enter the angel's Magic Origin and overwhelm it, quickly replacing the target's magical energy with their own, resulting in the loss of magical power causing the body to break down into eternano particles and becoming absorbed into the user's own Magic Origin. Even after being defeated, the angel that the user targets will still have some willpower left, and thus a battle of fighting spirits will begin, the user and their target fighting for dominance as the user attempts to assimilate the angel. If the user loses the duel, then they could be taken over themselves, hoisting them by their own petard as the angel gains a shiny new body, effectively putting them under a variant of one of their many powers bestowed upon the angels by their masters known as Forced Divine Channeling (強神仲介物, Kyōshin Chūkaibutsu). Because Angels, just like dragons and gods, are an entirely different scale than the other monsters that a user of Take Over can assimilate, most of them are phenomenally powerful and thus are significantly more troublesome to defeat- no matter what, victory is not guaranteed. Additionally, angels, unlike many other beings which can be affected by Take Over, possess magical reserves and intelligence beyond nearly anything else, meaning that even if the user achieves victory, an angel could hex them in their final moments, possibly killing them or even worse- because of this and above mentioned factors, proper Angel Soul is rarely seen. In any case, when bringing the power gained Take Over: Angel Soul to the very forefront, the user releases the eternano particles that are all that remained of the assimilated angel out and superimposes them over their body, solidifying them with magical manipulation and tuning their Magic Origin with the remnants of the monster, thus bringing their form into existence once more, albeit under the user's control, as they wear it as an "armour" of sorts; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. Generally, Take Over drastically bolsters the power, strength, and speed of the magician who becomes a monster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming- in the case of Angel Soul, the form of the user will be forcefully modified to suit the absorbed angel's height, weight, and general size- not only this, they will receive an enormous boost of power all across the board while also enabling flight with wings, their current form of magic will be supercharged and converted into the Angel's special form of Light Magic that is said to be miraculous and can wash away the sins of those struck by it with a light beyond any equal- not only that, they can use the element of light in ways that are thought to be impossible by the standards of mortal keen, making them tricky opponents, befitting their status as messengers of the gods. Powers and Abilities Physical Powers Immense Physical Capabilities: All Angels, no matter their size, shape, and height, are well-known for their astounding physical prowess- indeed, generally, an angel possesses superhuman strength at destructive levels, increased agility and superhuman speed when compared to a human or almost any other race- even stronger than a user of Crash or a user of Slayer Magic. An angel's strength is beyond unreal- with a single downward chop, an angel is capable of manifesting a violent tremor that obliterates the ground it comes into contact with and sends their enemies careening across the landscape- their attacks generally hit like an out-of-control dumptruck; smashing their opponents into teeny-tiny pieces like they were made out of some spectacularly shitty plasticine, blowing holes in their bodies through simply thrusting their hands in their direction- the sheer kinetic force released does the rest. In addition, the endurance displayed by an angel enables them to tank spells like those of Curses and Dragon Slayer Magic like it was nothing and ignore all senses of pain—though it should be noted that this varies on the factor of how powerful the blow is; angels have shown the ability to pierce straight through any and every defense in their way, advancing constantly like a fearsome juggernaut whom can change their speeds from a 'menacing stroll' to a 'blindingly fast burst forward'. Each and every one of their strikes rends the earth in twain while stabbing at the skies in the blink of an eye, hitting hard and fast with no real way to comprehend how to properly defend. In accordance with this, angels are known to be relatively tough physically, with a reinforced bodily structure enhanced by the gods who gave them live as a thanks for their eternal servitude. It is shown that angels display no real fear of the opponent's attacks, as they possess an immunity to flinching, shrugging off each and every blow thrown their way while advancing, never slowing down no matter the power of their enemy. It is shown that while they are naturally durable to the point of being capable of surviving several consecutive Abyss Breaks as well as freezing temperatures and heat enough to melt any alloy, though whatever they cannot simply shrug off, they can simply transform into light and evade. Lastly, a body of an angel appears to be made of GOESFAST, forgoing the need for speed-enhancing magics such as High Speed and Slowing Magic, enabling an angel to outstrip almost anyone in a contest of pure speed, moving at such a pace that the untrained eye is incapable of keeping up, much less locating them- something that is only enhanced tenfold when an angel transforms into light. Magical Powers Immense Magical Power: As being forged via the hands of the gods, angels are known to possess truly staggering amounts of magical power- so much so, that it is said that they were only recognized as existing through the sheer amount of energy that pulsated throughout the lands whenever they descended upon the mortal plane. Being hewn from light, an angel's magical power is noted to be tremendously thick, heavy and dense, being seen as more a "force of nature" than an aura of energy radiating from their body. Indeed, when any version of Angel Soul is activated, the caster of the spell has this energy superimposed over their own. An angel is known to have natural control over the exertion of their incredible magical power, though it should also be noted that they cannot keep it compressed, instead releasing small to medium level surges constantly; in every waking moment of their existence, an angel's magical energy has a unique property in that it normally saturates the vicinity as intensely crackling golden puffs or clouds of magical power, that usually shifts from the texture of a raging red to a mystical silver; these clouds are the embodiment of an angel's thoughts, brought forth by their absolutely enormous magical power—people will perceive their magical energy all around the area, instead of it originating from the angel's body, leaving them unable to exactly pinpoint the angel's existence. When that power is at it's peak, an overwhelming amount of light is unleashed, causing the vicinity to become alight with a dazzling gold, blinding and striking fear into the hearts of those whom they deem sinners. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Additionally, the sheer aura radiating from the angel's person has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting spells from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Magic originates from a Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every magician has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the magician's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. The angels are said to have some of the greatest magical control among the races, effectively becoming one with magic. Because of this, an angel is able to ride "waves" of eternano to essentially "teleport" and fade into nothingness momentarily, as well as absorb ambient eternano in the atmosphere, essentially granting them almost unlimited magical power. Alpha and Omega Alpha and Omega ( , Arufa ando Omega lit. Light Magic Variant: Divine Favour, Heaven's Judgment): Alpha and Omega is the name given to the magic utilized by the Angels, both regular and Fallen Angels. As beings hewn from light, molded through the amazing magical energies of a god, it could be said that angels are an embodiment of the arcane themselves. As such, it is well-known that they have a knowledge of magical energies of all kinds comparable to that of their masters, and the potential to use those energies in any way that they deem suitable on a level akin to that of dragonkind, making them exceptionally powerful for existences forged for the purpose of being messengers of the divine. Solely composed of magic and brought to life by the blessings of a god, all forms of magic come naturally to an angel, and while most magicians see magic as a tool to achieve their goals and desires, magic is an integral part of an angel's very being, as they see and use it as an extra limb of sorts. Casting spells and manipulating magical energies comes as easy to an angel as breathing or blinking. Constructed from magic, all angels are shown to have an understanding of the magical arts that no-one else does- they can casually harness the ambient magical energies within the atmosphere and combine in with their own body or even their magical power to create all sorts of mind-boggling effects with no real upper limit to what can be performed, effectively granting an angel the ability to do battle with an external power. There is no need to induce the mechanics of "proper" forms of magic such as Elemental Magic and types involving weaponry- as long as they can imagine it happening, the magical energies surrounding their bodies will modify themselves to fit the angel's very thoughts. To a being constructed from the arcane itself, in this case, an angel, there is absolutely zero difference between eternano and magical power in regards to their purpose as a source of power- indeed, angels consistently have the power to manipulate all kinds of magical particles and masses to perform a multitude of abilities, whether they be offense, defense, or supplementary. In any case, once an angel gains control over any form of supernatural arcane energy, it is instantly converted into their composition- that of what is referred to as "light". Alpha and Omega is considered a "light beyond light", a divine power that transcends the concept of an "element", going further until that "light" is considered an existence that permeates throughout all dimensions, known far and wide as the "Light of Judgment" (裁きの光, Sabaki no Hikari), a holy shine beyond mortal comprehension that descended upon those with wicked hearts, cleansing all in its wake- the Alpha and Omega is said to be miraculous and can wash away the sins of those struck by it with a divine shine. In any case, when inducing Alpha and Omega, like all forms of Light Magic, the caster activates the magic by taking the 'magic = feelings' concept to the fullest—by fuelling their magic with positive feelings, the angel is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a light and benevolent nature; drawing from the inner feelings of the humanity to purify the world off all its evils and mistakes, like a beacon of hope. This results in incredible quantities of light being formed around their bodies, far beyond what any other form of light-based magic can generate in both quantity and quality; its power is more than enough to raze straight through any and every defense; it can be considered an existence akin to the divine light of a god raining down upon those whom are deemed sinful. The Alpha and Omega is rumoured to be the precursor to the Three Great Fairy Magics, , , and . Originally, all three magics were a special art of the Fairy Tail Guild, known as the strongest Legal Guild in Fiore. The Three Great Fairy Magics were a symbol of their fierce power and warm kindness; many were wary of these powerful magics, and over the course of history, many had attempted to replicate such an incredible power, but to no avail. In the case of the Alpha and Omega, it is said to be the "origin" of the lights which deal absolute destruction to the user's enemies while guarding their allies; while it is unsure if this is true or not, one thing is for use- the magic is extremely powerful. Each and every single photonic particle that composes the rays of Alpha and Omega is said to be a merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes, burning enemies completely and utterly- against demons, as the archenemy of angels, Alpha and Omega is capable of killing most weaker ones just via contact- it can also free humans from possession by demons while destroying anything that the caster considers evil and saves all that the caster considers good, more than living up to the kanji in its name which mean "Heaven's Judgment". It can be said that a spell such as would not remain unscathed through direct contact with the light released by an angel. Indeed, the light unleashed by an angel can burn straight through all forms of magic-based defenses and other alloy-based structures, no matter the composition- upon contact with an opposing source of light, the light released by the angels devour them and use the miniscule amounts of energy (in comparison) in order to empower the speed and strength of the ongoing attack, busting through everything and anything in its way, ripping through any chances of defense like wet rice paper, the light released by Alpha and Omega, whether it's cipher or photons, is truly an embodiment of "divine retribution", a single strike will land without fail and vaporize anything in its way in a split second with a power output considered akin to that of the Magic Council's secret weapon, the Satellite Square: Etherion; but not only this, the process of using Alpha and Omega results in a powerful aftereffect known as Seraphic Feather ( , Serafikku Fezā lit. Amnesia-Inducing Golden Plumage), which results in numerous feathers of golden light scattering from the lights- if the feathers touched anyone even by accident, they would lose their memories of the appearance of the angel. Alpha and Omega can be used in ways that are thought to be impossible by the standards of mortal keen, making them tricky opponents, befitting their status as messengers of the gods. Celestial Weapon Celestial Weapon ( , Seresucharu Uepon lit. Light-Forged Armament of the Divine): A Celestial Weapon is the name of the weapon that all angels are capable of summoning. To go into slightly more detail, the angel gathers any and all forms of magical energies while inducing a shaping and solidification through thoughts alone without a need to apply a form of Shape Transformation, converging the particles which the angel has forced to gravitate towards them, using their imagination in order to mold the magical energies into a weapon that they deem suitable in a matter of seconds. The magical structures that the angel manifests all carry the natural overwhelming power of Alpha and Omega, even when the angel isn't touching them, making them a cut above most other forms of structure-creation magic; indeed, the only limitations are the angel's own imagination, and it requires no prior movements which are all in-born with Molding Magic, instead, the angel can form countless items simply by shaping their magical power and thinking about it, not even using the proper modification technique known as Shape Transformation in order to bring their thoughts into reality; for this reason, it can be said that forming the angel's Celestial Weapon is far more effective than bog-standard Molding Magic or powers similar to it- the shape, of course, differs depending on the user's preferences. While those are the mechanics to manifest a Celestial Weapon, in order to actually be capable of performing a feat in the first place, the angel must meet certain criteria- for example, they require sufficient amounts of magical energy dwelling within their Magic Origin to generate the energies to meld with the ambient particles in the atmosphere in the first place, a clear idea of what weapon they wish to form in mind, and lastly as well as most obviously, magical particles must be suspended within the vicinity to assist with the formation of the Celestial Weapon. In any case, the Celestial Weapon is the main and trademark weapon of an angel, and their primary method of combat. In terms of appearances, Celestial Weapons are extremely varied, ranging from projectile-based weaponry to close-range of any kind- it is said that befitting their origins, in the past, angels only had a bow and arrow as their Celestial Weapons, but eventually over the course of history, the harnessing of the divine armament had evolved to the point of an angel being capable of summoning any weapon deemed suitable. No matter the form, a Celestial Weapon is capable of having its properties modified through thought alone, so they can become as hard as diamond to as brittle as glass. As Celestial Weapons are generated through magical energy manipulation and the angel's imagination, each is unique and can be said to be a reflection of the angel's personality and soul. When combined with an angel's natural dominance over magical energies, they can gather energies upon their weapons in order to induce a variety of effects. Oftentimes, a Celestial Weapon will be imbued with an "Angel Skill" (天使術, Tenshijutsu) of sorts; these powers, just like the Celestial Weapons, are said to be a reflection of the angel's soul made manifest into the physical and astral realms as an ability unique to themselves amongst other angels. To activate such a power doesn't require any prior incantation or any preparations to undergo- all that needs to be done is simply mentally commanding the Celestial Weapon to do so. Angel Skills are wildly variable just like the Celestial Weapons themselves, serving countless purposes, such as offense, defense, and supplementary forms of battle. However, something that is shared between all angel skills is the fact that they more often than not they invoke certain religious symbolism and involve the immense amounts of magic energy-converted light so typical of their method of combat. Not only this, when the angel induces their Celestial Weapon's special ability, they themselves and their weapon will begin to molt golden feathers which swirl around them like a gentle breeze circling their bodies. The complexity of an Angel Skill varies- often, it is a power such as summoning holy lightning, but in rare cases, an Angel Skill can enable the angel to perform incredible feats such as stopping time, reversing an attack, or teleportation. The power scale of an Angel Skill generally depends on the power of the angel themselves. Common Spells *'Utopic Ray' ( , Yūtopikku Rei lit. Heavenly Transmigration of Souls): The basic attack shared by all angels who harness Celestial Weapons, Utopic Ray is a powerful beam of golden energy fired from the angel's weapon. When initiating the process of activating Utopic Ray, the angel harnesses uses their magical energy and manipulation to draw in excessively large amounts of magical energy and eternano from the area, converging and condensing them their Celestial Weapon. The angel then charges coherent energies through their magical energies in order to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy launched from the Celestial Weapon that can take on many shapes and sizes, though they more often than not take upon the appearance of relatively large, golden arrows- though the classic beams, waves, and crescents aren't unheard of. While in motion, the particles that compose the Utopic Ray arrows are accelerated until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing blast comes into contact with—a proof of basic understanding of the spell results in an angel being capable of generating around seven of the arrows at the same time; they are kept upon their weapon before they fire- upon launching, the arrows tear through the air, blasting through the opposition while causing large-scale damage and destruction. They leave a dark blue trail that hunts down and spirals around enemies. If there are no enemies present, the Utopic Ray arrows merely spiral around the angel and returns to their Celestial Weapon in a puff of black smoke. A skilled user is also able to fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. What is so notable about Utopic Ray is that everything about it can be customized, from the trajectory, the properties, and even the shape and firing position. An angel is capable of altering the trajectory of the attack to the point that it can undergo several complex maneuvers, which can, in extreme cases, allow the angel to strike more than one opponent with relative ease. In accordance with the Celestial Weapon's Angel Skill, the Utopic Ray is capable of being modified even further, more often than not resulting in the divine arrow being imbued with the properties of their special ability and thus carrying the powers of the unique power- this can mean that a Utopic Ray blast can possess elemental properties with the ability to inflict a variety of status conditions, or even deflecting everything in sight or stopping time. **'Utopic Ray – Burst' ( , Yūtopikku Rei – Bāsuto lit. Heavenly Transmigration of Souls – Judgment of the Omnipotent One): An enhancement of Utopic Ray, solely displayed by those who activate Heavenly Ascension. Instead of being a spell by itself, Utopic Ray – Burst refers to the empowerment that the bog-standard Utopic Ray receives when an angel transforms into their strongest state, making the projectile launched faster and more powerful. When performing Utopic Ray – Burst, the angel harnesses uses their magical energy and manipulation to draw in excessively large amounts of magical energy and eternano from the area, converging and condensing them their Celestial Weapon. The angel then charges coherent energies through their magical energies in order to rapidly excite the constituent particles of eternano, which experience an increase in density and seem to multiply; this causes them to seek equilibrium and self-stabilize, being reflected and amplified by the magical aura and formed into a high-powered and potentially destructive beam of coherent radiation which is in a hyper-condensed form; essentially, a powerful ray of pure magical energy launched from the Celestial Weapon that can take on many shapes and sizes, though they more often than not take upon the appearance of relatively large, golden arrows- though the classic beams, waves, and crescents aren't unheard of. While in motion, the particles that compose the Utopic Ray arrows are accelerated until they reach high speeds, carrying enough energy to melt anything the ensuing blast comes into contact with. All is normal, however, in the case of Utopic Ray – Burst, when compared to the regular Utopic Ray, they take upon an enhanced form, causing them to become silver, their path can be controlled, and they possess explosively augmented power and speed; it isn't one singular blast, but a whole multitude of them, formed in a cluster formation; they are launched like a beautiful geometric curtain of death, an en masse firing solution— the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching black. While the magnitude of power can be controlled, an average blast has enough power to severely injure a Wizard Saint-class combatant. A charged arrow, arguably at full power, an Abyss Break completely in half, and continues traveling until it pierces a huge hole in the enemy's chest. Even then, the blast still has enough power left over to cause large-scale damage to the surroundings. The energy beams released by a Celestial Weapon in Heavenly Ascension contain incredible power—a single one of them is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike; essentially becoming an overwhelming stream of absolute destruction, spreading out for miles, ensuring that nothing is left standing. In this form, an angel who has undergone Heavenly Ascension's tremendous speed allows them to move faster than the beam itself, allowing them to fire multiple blasts from different directions. *'Quo Vadis' ( , Kuo Vuadisu lit. Seven Stars Strike: The Whole of Creation Covered by Radiance): Quo Vadis is a special supplementary Alpha and Omega spell activated when Heavenly Ascension is engaged. Upon transformation, the angel will manifest several orbs of pure pressurized magical energy around their figure which they are capable of modifying to suit almost any situation. In any case, when activating Quo Vadis, the caster, instead of forcefully driving the immense amounts of pressurized eternano and magic into their limbs when they focus it on the layers of magical particles shrouding their arms and legs, draws it away from their body, using their masterful magical energy control in order to keep these energies parted from the magnet that is their Magic Origin. Once separated, these pressurized magical energies take upon the visage of a quarter of hand-size spheres of magical energy which glow golden, the same colour of the arcane in its purest form. The user can alter the shape of each Quo Vadis sphere by thought alone in order to serve almost innumerable purposes, whether they be for offense, defense, and other supplementary uses- when they are not in use, the Quo Vadis spheres float behind the caster's back in a circular formation. The Quo Vadis spheres are noted to be constantly standby once willed into existence- though they can also be dismissed whenever the user deems it suitable. The user cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; as four is the absolute limit. The user is capable of controlling the Quo Vadis spheres one-by-one or all at once- no matter the control manner, the caster can shape the spheres through mental commands alone into countless forms- effectively the sky is the limit for what the Quo Vadis spheres can be transformed into. No matter the form and composition, the Quo Vadis spheres are widely known to be exceptionally powerful- just by colliding with a solid, non-living structure; a single ball is capable of reducing it to dust. They can be directed as projectiles which close in on the user's targets like bullets, and if the caster deems it suitable, they can grant them explosive properties by having them rapidly expand- on the opposite end, they can be used to heal the caster's own injuries just by contact. However, for all its strengths, the orbs known as Quo Vadis has two weaknesses- for one, the caster is only capable of controlling the orbs of magical energy within one hundred meters of their own location, meaning that once either the user or the spheres are out of range, they will vanish. Additionally, each transformation into a different object can only last for a full minute before they revert back to their sphere form. Heavenly Ascension Heavenly Ascension ( , Hebunri Asenshon lit. Supremely and Ultimately Authorized by Divine Providence): Heavenly Ascension refers to the state in which all of an Angel's powers are drastically enhanced- it is an expansion of their current form and a temporary "evolution" of sorts, considered akin to the "Force" of many Slayer Magics and a Full Body Take Over of those who practice Take Over, designated the "form of which an angel's limiters are fully released", and the pinnacle of their already outstanding power. While it is said to be similar to those modes, Heavenly Ascension can also be said to be nothing like them, as they, Force in particular, are a relic of the past, as they are quite fragile in comparison before the concept of antibodies was created to eliminate the drawbacks. In comparison to other powered-up states, Heavenly Ascension does not drain a large amount of magical energy, and a sufficiently powerful angel is capable of activating it and deactivating it several times a day. The standard method for an angel to activate Heavenly Ascension is by absorbing more and more magical energy into their Magic Origin, causing an evolution that results in the angel's appearance and attributes changing, making it significantly stronger than it was before. Additionally, all of their physical attributes are bolstered enormously; far beyond their base statistics; their speed has been increased tremendously, they can jump much higher than usual, and an angel has improved reflexes to match their improved movements. Their physical strength is also increased vastly, allowing them to smash through large demons, break enormous metal restraints without effort, and even stun a Primordial Demon with a single punch. Heavenly Ascension allows an angel to release their full supernatural potential; and in this form, many of their physical and magical attributes are amplified, the angel has access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. Lastly, the transformation enhances all of the angel's regular spells, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage significantly. Additionally, the magical energy absorption ability of Alpha and Omega is exponentially increased; devouring trees, rocks, buildings, and even opposing supernatural spells in order to fuel the angel's own attacks. It should be taken into consideration that Heavenly Ascension is not a natural technique; rather, an angel must train to attain it, and even then, it is extremely taxing on an angel's stamina to keep it activated for long periods for the first few times of transformation. Despite the extreme modifications to the angel's bodies, their consciousness remains unchanged. After undergoing Heavenly Ascension, the angel gains various additions to their form, such as armour or weaponry- or their body may just change completely to the point of being unrecognizable. However, an angel can only stay in their Heavenly Ascension form until their energy is depleted, and if an angel does not absorb enough magical energy needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to their previous form in a matter of time. *'Raintive Orion' ( , Reintibu Orion lit. All-Devouring and Enslaving Vacuum of Holy Magical Energy): Raintive Orion is an enhancement of Alpha and Omega's magical energy absorption ability, taken to extremes and to the point that it becomes a spell on its own, resulting in an extremely powerful, yet incredibly simplistic ability; that harnesses an angel's most basic ability to gather supernatural energies in the most powerful way; by enslaving it- it is a spell that is only available in Heavenly Ascension. When performing Raintive Orion, the angel unleashes a powerful pulse of their Magical Aura, which possesses such an intensity that anything that the pulse comes into contact with begins to fracture and break apart into the particles that composed them which then react with the surrounding ambient energies in the atmosphere and transform into more supernatural energies- the angel can then in a sense absorb the surrounding structures, by transforming breaking down eternano and absorbing them, including the components which make up supernatural based objects, such as those which make up anything powered by Lacrima, transforming them into their strength for an indefinite period of time. In Heavenly Ascension, an angel's absolutely precise control over the eternano is incredibly impressive, as they can break down everything that is born from eternano within milliseconds and utilize it as a fuel to power their eternano-based techniques. It can literally tear away the components which make up objects, such as those which make up magic and structures, as well as the bodies of supernatural beings- when the body of a magical being is affected by this power, the user can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of their victim; however, some angels modify the technique so that they do not take on beastly or undesirable appearances, and rather takes on more subtle visual changes- even so, such a transformation is not permanent, as the power is eventually used up and vanishes into thin air. Not only this, as it absorbs all supernatural energies, the activation of Raintive Orion results in the sapping of the vitality of magicians who are in the vicinity, draining them of their magical power by one Edea for every second that they are in the technique's range, allowing the angel to absorb it and utilize it for themselves, essentially serving as a life-drain effect. Take Over Forms AngelSoulSeraphicCavalier.png|link=Angel Soul: Shining Cavalier|Angel Soul: Shining Cavalier AngelSoulTarot.png|link=Angel Soul: Tarot|Angel Soul: Tarot AngelSoulAthena.jpg|link=Angel Soul: Athena|Angel Soul: Athena AngelSoulMechlight.png|link=Angel Soul: Mechlight|Angel Soul: Mechlight Trivia *This page was made out of boredom more than anything, though it might play a plot-important role later on in one of the author's stories. *Originally, it was going to involve the Reionyx, the author's interpretation of angels, but remembering that as they have the same zero power as Tsuruko, take over wouldn't work on them, hence the completely new form of angels as vaguely described in the article. *Yes Alpha, I stole your joke Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Take Over Spells Category:Take Over